A casing of the above-mentioned type is known from German Utility Model No. 84 20 329. This describes a casing that is used as a junction box casing in telecommunications engineering to receive terminal connectors for cable cores. The cover of the box-shaped base of the casing contains guide elements on the inner sides in the form of guide slots which are engaged by guide ribs that are located as guide elements on the outer sides of the base. In addition, guide angles are developed on the surface of the cover to prevent a lateral yielding of the cover.
A disadvantage in such casing is that the guide slots and the guide ribs are located in the lower region of the junction box casing and that the cover, after a short motion, can thus be entirely removed in a forward direction. The removed cover must thus be put down when the junction box casing is opened, as a result of which it can be easily lost. Furthermore, the sealing element arranged between the base and the covering cap is not uniformly pressed against the cover, since a guide for the cover is located in the lower region of the base.